Hypertension in humans is a condition wherein the blood pressure is elevated. This can be due to various causes, such as constriction of the blood vessels. Angiotensin II is a potent vasoconstrictor in the human body. It is part of the Renin-Angiotensin system and is activated to increase blood pressure via constriction of the vessels. Angiotensin II is formed from angiotensin I in the blood by an angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE). ACE inhibitors are substances that slow (inhibit) the activity of the enzyme, which decreases the production of angiotensin II. As a result, the blood vessels are less constricted and blood pressure is reduced.
Another substance used for reducing blood pressure is Angiotensin receptor blockers (ARBs). Angiotensin II receptor blockers (ARBs) are substances that block the action of angiotensin II by preventing angiotensin II from binding to angiotensin II receptors on blood vessels. As a result, the blood vessels are less constricted and blood pressure is reduced.
Preventing the formation of angiotensin II by an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor or blocking the action of angiotensin II on the AT1 constricting receptor has been well documented and patented in various doses and drugs, namely Angiotensin Converting Enzyme Inhibitors (ACE inhibitors) and Angiotensin Receptor Blockers (ARBs). While these substances have been shown to work, they also have side effects which are not desirable, and would be better if used in smaller doses. However, reducing the dosage also reduces the effectiveness of the substance.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composition which synergistically relaxes smooth muscle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition increasing the effectiveness of Angiotensin Converting Enzyme Inhibitors (ACE inhibitors) and Angiotensin Receptor Blockers (ARBs).